


18/04/25 - marriage?

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [44]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She has all the boys over to clean her apartment when the topic of marriage comes up.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 11





	18/04/25 - marriage?

_April 18, 2025_

“So are you guys going to get married or what?” Mingyu asks.

Everyone is over to help her clean her apartment. It had come up a few nights ago that they all wanted to deep clean their apartments, but didn’t have enough time or hands.

“But with ten of us we can definitely get it all done,” Soonyoung had quipped.

And so they had made a schedule. Each weekend they would clean someone’s house and then go for dinner or do something fun afterwards. She had insisted that her apartment be first, because she had a feeling that the steam would run out of this train.

Jihoon doesn’t bother to lift his head at Mingyu’s question, more preoccupied with helping Jeonghan lift the coffee table so that Seungkwan can vacuum the rug.

“Jihoon?” Her voice carries across the room. She and Mingyu are busy cleaning all the pots and pans; the two of them deciding which ones are worth keeping. Mingyu insisted people didn’t really need that many, that two pans and two good pots were sufficient, maybe three if there were two people. “Thoughts?”

“On marriage?” Jihoon snorts as he wipes down the surface of the coffee table before they put it back. Jeonghan tosses the old magazines from the drawers into the growing recycling pile in the center of the apartment. “We’ll do it when we’re ready.”

“But doesn’t it make sense for you to get married?” Seungkwan asks as he twirls away from the table. He’s in charge of the floors: mopping and vacuuming.

“How is it any different from Jeonghan hyung and Cheol?” Jihoon counters. “They’re not married.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Not from lack of trying.”

“So you’d get married,” Jihoon challenges.

Jeonghan shrugs. “If Cheollie wanted to get married, I would say yes to getting married.”

“But he doesn’t want to get married…?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “We can’t afford it.”

This makes Jihoon laugh in disbelief. “Well what makes you guys think we can afford to get married?”

“Like you guys would want a giant wedding,” Jeonghan snorts, looking between the couple. “ _I_ want a big wedding, make it a big deal. I’m planning to be stuck with the guy forever, might as well milk the only wedding I’ll ever have.”

“I know you can’t _see_ me, but I can _hear_ you,” Seungcheol calls from the bedroom. He, Seokmin, and Wonwoo have been deemed the least likely to snoop through all her stuff.

Jeonghan smirks, always enjoying ticking Seungcheol off a little. “But you guys don’t care about that stuff.”

She shakes her head when Mingyu shows her a pot.

“And if hyung is moving back in next week, doesn’t it seem like the next step would be marriage?” Mingyu asks.

“We’ll get married when we get married,” she grumbles. “We’re happy with how it is.” She meets Jihoon’s eye and he confirms it with a nod. “So, why make it a big deal?”

“All I’m saying is that I want _someone_ to get married so we can have an excuse to drink more and dress up nice and see all of your guys’ family. Meet new people and stuff.”

“You’re not allowed to hook up with anyone in my family,” she quickly says.

“I second that,” Jihoon chimes in.

“Yep.” Jeonghan nods towards Jihoon to get ready to lift the table.

“That’s a ditto from me!” Seungcheol calls from the bedroom.

“ _All_ of you are boring,” Mingyu huffs. “A celebration of love is fun.”

“If you want a wedding so bad,” she laughs, “ _you_ get married.”

Wonwoo walks out of her room with a garbage bag of the clothes she and Jihoon had sifted through and decided neither of them wore or liked anymore. “Like he could get anyone to marry him.”

Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo, who can only laugh in response. “Aish, you’re all annoying.”

“Look, if we get married, I’ll let you emcee it,” she promises.

“Hey!” Seungkwan protests, stepping out of the bathroom where Hansol and Soonyoung have been relegated.

“You can emcee ours,” Jeonghan says as he and Jihoon move the coffee table back.

“And Hansol’s my maid of honour, right Sol?” she calls, tipping her head to hear his response.

“As long as Seungkwanie does all the hard stuff, I’ll write the speech,” Hansol calls from her bathroom.

“Great, I think our non-existent wedding’s sorted, my love,” she says as Jihoon wraps his arms around her waist. His tired head rests against hers and she sways from side to side to keep him awake.

“When I pop the question, you’re going to be so surprised,” he whispers into her ear.

She chuckles, her stomach flipping over at that suggestion. “Really?”

Jihoon nods, his chin rubbing against the ticklish spot on her shoulder. She squirms, accidentally bumping into Mingyu.

“Well, if you guys aren’t going to get married, can you be cheesy somewhere else?” Mingyu huffs.


End file.
